Flavour
by Hasegawa
Summary: Prize Fic for Kaili-san. Congrats on winning the Kouchagumi fanfic contest! Summary: the flavour of their  sweet  daily life. Pairing: UK X China, HK.


**For Kaili-san. Congratulations for winning the Kouchagumi fanfic contest! Amazing! I am sorry if this story is not what you want (fluffy, koucha family, ice cream). Ehe. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Vanilla <strong>

Their relationship was sweet; too sweet. Arthur smiled to himself as he let the smaller Chinese man snuggled onto his arms. It was Saturday afternoon, but they were in their oldest and most comfortable shirts, hugging each other despite the heat of summer peak.

"Yao?"

"Hmmm?" Yao purred and rubbed his head on Arthur's chest. Very comfortable.

"I want to stay like this forever."

"Hmmm." He didn't receive an answer; it was more like a delighted purr of a cat.

"Yao?"

"Hmmm?"

"Yao. Yao. Yao. Yao."

"Hmmm… stop calling my name like that, ahen!"

"Yao…"

"Hmmm?"

"Wanna marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>2. Coffee<strong>

"What is this? Why did you drink coffee like ten years old? You spilled everywhere, ahen! Oh my, the wedding is starting in thirty minutes! Ahen, you are so very bad, aru!"

"Calm down, Yao." Arthur tried to clam his bride (bridegroom?) down. "It's only some brown dots on my tuxedo. They won't realize it, I swear."

"No! They definitely will! Your tuxedo is white, ahen!"

"Trust me; they won't even realize I am there. You take the spotlight, my dear."

"Stop distracting me! Stop feeling my ass! Ahen, Stop! I need to wash this stain out before the wedding!"

"You look beautiful, Yao. I bet everybody will be looking at you and not me. You are wearing a sexy Chinese red wedding dress, for God's sake! How many people ever saw a bride in red, especially a man in beautiful dress?"

* * *

><p><strong>3. Chocolate <strong>

"Stop giving him chocolate, ahen."

"But Hong looked like he enjoying it so much…"

"It's not good for his teeth!"

The toddler suddenly hiccup-ed and drooled. The drool was brownish in colour.

"See? Oh my God, that is too much chocolate! Ahen!"

Arthur pouted, while patting the toddler inside his arms. "But when I used the chocolate on you, you weren't this angry…"

The blush on Yao's face was enough to tell Arthur that he had won.

"Stop teasing me, ahen!"

Arthur laughed out loud. "It's OK, Yao! We still have lots of chocolate supply for foreplay!"

* * *

><p><strong>4. Butter Pecan<strong>

"Papa, I want more ice cream."

Arthur looked down at his adorable son, still a toddler, with pudgy body and full reddish cheek. His eyes were brownish and he looked more like Yao, but his monotone voice was the cutest of all.

"Papa cannot give you more, Hong. Mama will be angry again."

"I want butter pecan."

"Hong, listen. If you eat too many sweet stuff, your teeth will have holes and we will need to visit the dentist."

"I want butter pecan."

"Look, the dentist is very scary, you know? He has a drill and will drill into your teeth…"

"I want butter pecan."

"…" Arthur looked like he was lost. His son is really stubborn. Just like Yao. "Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>5. Strawberry<strong>

"What are we doing, mama?" The small toddler asked his mother, when the said mother was busy going around the kitchen with frilly apron around his torso.

"We are going to make a strawberry cake! Your father's favourite!"

"Can I help, mama?"

"Of course, my dear, aru! You are such a sweet child!" Yao hugged his sn closely, 'aru-aru~' ing for further fifteen minutes before realizing that he needed to make cake.

"Why strawberry, mama?"

"Because your father loves strawberry! Strange taste, but well, it makes him even cuter!"

The stoic toddler watch as his mother mix the mixture with the electronic mixer. He looked closely, watching how the mixture turning magically into pink colour.

"Mama…"

"Hmmm…?" Yao hummed, putting his whole concentration to make the lightest cake possible.

"Can we add ice cream on top of it? Strawberry ice cream?"

Yao stopped mixing and thought for a while.

Finally he smiled. "Yes, why not, aru? Your father will be very happy!"

* * *

><p><strong>6. Neapolitan<strong>

"I want steak."

"I want Italian, aru."

Both adults didn't want to surrender with their dining out choice. Hong, 7 years old, could only shook his head at how ridiculously childish his parents were.

"Steak! Meat!"

"Italian! Pasta, Prawn, aru!"

"Meat!"

"Pasta, aru!"

The spouse stared hard at each other, trying to make the other surrender. But no one wanted to lose, so they turned to the third person, their son.

"Which one do you want, Hong? Meat or Pasta?"

"Pasta, right aru? It is very healthy and also delicious, yoroshi!"

"No! Hong, we are men! We need meat."

"Oh, are you saying I am not a man, aru?"

"Stop." Their child shouted. Both adults stopped barking at each other. "How about a family restaurant? They have everything."

* * *

><p>Note: neapolitan means mixture of everything, right?<p>

Congratulations again for Kaili-san! XD I hope you enjoyed this! (If you want, i can continue).

Thank you for reading!


End file.
